


The Queen and the Knight

by Little_Son



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriend shirts, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Jouu-sama is cute okay, Leo's hair, Pet Names, Talks about aliens, fem!leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Son/pseuds/Little_Son
Summary: A Queen's Knight in Shining Armor.A compilation of drabbles for our Knight Izumi Sena and our Queen Tsukinaga Leo





	1. Oversized Boyfriend Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> FemLeo's been quite famous in the fandom and it's so adorable.  
> I live for this.
> 
> 1st Headcanon: in which Leo-chan loves to wear Izumi's shirts
> 
> (I'm sorry this was written when I was about to sleep :') )
> 
> I would like to thank my bes @aito-kunn for her imaginative kinks for IzuLeo or to Sena and Leo individually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FemLeo's been quite famous in the fandom and it's so adorable.  
> I live for this.
> 
> 1st Headcanon: in which Leo-chan loves to wear Izumi's shirts
> 
> (I'm sorry this was written when I was about to sleep :') )

He just doesn't know what to do with his girlfriend.  
  
Sena Izumi, a renowned model, a member of the powerhouse unit idol - Knights and a man with a lover is now on his back slumped on the side of the opened door of his... rather their room.  
  
Heat just goes up on his face, fingers fidgeting against his crossed arms and brows furrowed as he sees his adorable girlfriend, proudly changed on wearing his shirt , oversized on her small body frame.  
  
Tsukinaga Leo just loves the feeling wearing her Izumi's huge shirt because of the following:  
It's breezy under her legs and it smells like Izumi.

It's just perfect with additional blushes from her boyfriend just makes it great.  
  
Now Sena Izumi who might be late on his work is having troubles on: going to work, continue staring at his lover or to just take her away and continue what they had done the other night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my bes @aito-kunn for her imaginative kinks for IzuLeo or to Sena and Leo individually.


	2. Untying a Knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back and updating this with a surprsingly long chapter.
> 
> I have different categories for my chapters, and you know what?  
> This chapter's category is just "Untying Leo's hair"
> 
> I'm laughing how long and far it become. Haha
> 
> **110 is Japan's emergency hotline to report and accident or crime
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy this and again sorry for wrong grammars.

Sena Izumi's passion is beauty in all things, of course to compliment on his looks.  
  
From his hair, to his complexion, to his movements with grace and to anything he wears must compliment his beauty.  
  
So it is ironic to have one tiny and fiery orange haired - talk about noisy, running around his place. This tiny one now flat on the floor as she scribbles on white paper scattered around the place; thank God the walls are still clean.  
  
Sometimes she's noisy but sometimes she produces melody.  
  
Izumi complains to his queen, Leo Tsukinaga.  
  
He just came back from work, a tiring day of a full packed shoots and an interview. His day started from 8 in the morning and home 10 in the evening.  
  
In dramas as the man comes home he'll see his woman at the door waiting for him, ask about his day or so ask for a dinner but those are scripted and reality isn’t.  
  
"Jou-sama.", Izumi called out as he hangs his coat on a stand in their living room.  
  
Leo stuck in her own world of melody again, she hums.  
  
The man walked closer and sat beside the petite young woman.  
  
"Leo, I'm home.", he whispers gently.  
  
Leo suddenly whips her head and sees Izumi close to her once again. She was left alone from the morning she woke up, and just to see a letter that he left early for work leaving her for the whole day.  
  
"Sena!", she squeals and jumps to him, latching her thin arms to Izumi's neck, burying her face to his fluffy hair then looks at him.  
  
"Welcome home!"  
  
The sudden weight should be annoying for Izumi, he's tired for damn sake yet the sparkles illuminating from Leo's emerald eyes was just brighter than everything, he'll put an exception.  
  
His one hand supporting their weight while his other pats Leo's hair as a reply.  
  
"You left me so early! I got scared because I thought you were abducted by aliens while we're asleep! You know what! I almost dialed 110! But I saw your letter so I calmed down.", Leo rambled switching to a sitting position on Izumi's lap.  
  
The gray-haired frowns from her eccentricness.  
"That is such a stupid idea and aliens aren't even real.", he shrugs.  
  
"THEY ARE! I was abducted before and since I got away from them they might look for another one again!", she wails her arms atop.  
  
She stops for a second and forcefully cups Izumi's face to look at her.  
  
"Oh no, do you think they'll go to the others? This is bad... Ritsu loves sleeping so he may not know when he'll be attacked. Oh! but that red-haired guy from Tri--? Tri---? is with him."  
  
"Trickstar, idiot. Yuu-kun’s there.", the man grunted and pulled his head away from her hands, "I tell you, jou-sa-"  
  
"Ah! that one! Good, good memories. Oh no! But what about Naru! He's a delicate type so he might lose consciousness suddenly seeing one of them... even the guy he's with that seems like a cat is puny...", Leo interjects and whines, "we must call Naru!", and is going to stand but Izumi was faster and locks his arm around Leo's waist pulling her down.  
  
"Fucking hell you won't do anything stupid at this hour."  
  
"But we need to save Naru!”, wiggling from the firm arms around her.  
  
_Locking this woman away would be futile so answering as rational as possible is the better choice_ , Izumi thinks.  
  
"Naru-kun is a shitty okama but he's strong enough to take care of himself so don't bother."  
  
Leo freezes from his reply and her back slumps a little.  
  
Still restrained from his hold she looks up to Izumi, hopingly gazes to his blue eyes.  
  
"Do you think we should adopt Suou then? He's still a boy."  
  
Ah, he had it, his patience was long enough for this stupid conversation.  
  
Izumi releases Leo but quickly holds both of her shoulders firm spinning her body to face him. His hand then squishing Leo's cheeks in a strong manner shutting up the woman.  
  
"This conversation ends here, fuck the aliens and fuck whatever happens to the others because for your information I just had a talk with them earlier and fuck it they’re too noisy for their own good it’s annoying and why didn’t you answered our group call? So the ending is: all are well so shut it no one needs saving nor adoption because they can be on their own. Happy end. Final. So again shut up.”

Izumi takes a deep breath and sighs from the suddenly blurting of words, he ruffles a bunch of his hair letting out the stress on this stupid conversation.

He looks at his wristwatch and surprise it’s 11:30 in the evening.

“Swo eveone s sfe?”

A little muffled voice is suddenly heard from the silence.

“Hah?”, he moves his blue eyes to look at the pouted Leo because of his fingers squishing her cheeks, he had forgotten his hold on her.

“Swo eveone s sfe?”, she repeated locking her gaze to Izumi’s, curiosity and innocence dances on green orbs quite different to Izumi’s wronged character.

Slowly detaches his fingers from her cheeks but caress it easing the pain he had caused to her fragile structure.

"So everyone is safe?"

From all the stress that this queen caused he softly smiles.

“Sorry and yes they’re safe.”

She hums in reply and leans forward to rest on Izumi’s chest.

Quite adorable she thinks on how she can fit into his physique like it is made for her, how exactly it was sculpted for her to rest and such a blessing for someone like her.

“Hmm, that’s good and I know Sena is kind so it means it’s true… Good, good my men are safe and sound… Good, good.”

 Leo then encircles her arms hugging Izumi, “Are you hungry? but I can’t cook.”

Izumi leans back and his hand supporting their weight like earlier before the alien talk, his other hand on her bright fiery-orange hair, fingers combing the strands that are held by a small thin plastic cord.

Gingerly he pulls the cord freeing the withheld bright orange strands, feeling its softness on his palm he plants a kiss on her hair.

“No, I’m good.”

His hand leaving the soft strands and cupping his queen’s face pulling her away.

Continuing down to kiss her temple to her eyelids and to her cheeks.

He pauses to give a long kiss since he did hurt her there.

Leo hums to the intimacy of her knight; her lover is giving but gave her chills from his hand on her neck.

Leaving the cheek he traces down to her jaw, the hand on her neck slowly swipes some hair strands away to give a better view and kisses it.

Small hands on Izumi’s back clutches on his clothes and bites her lips keeping that small voice within.

Izumi withdraws, canceling all temptations he wanted with Leo. He sighs and moves to look at her now red from blushing and shy from the act she was given.

Izumi blushes on his own embarrassment as well, “Let’s sleep…”

Leo just nods in reply and pulls away from Izumi and stands up together with him. Hands intertwined as they walk to their small bedroom.

“Remind me again why am I with you?”

“Hmm, because I love Sena!”


	3. Little Too Sweet Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back and now it's about   
> "Forehead Kisses"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving a kudos on this work! I'm really surprised and I'm so thankful!

He felt soft touches.

He felt really soft and warm touches and a warm feeling on his cheeks.

He hears the aircon still on yet sounds of sheets ruffling are followed slowly echoing his senses.

He felt soft, warm and sometimes slightly damp, long or quick touches on his forehead and a new heavies on his chest the keeps it hard to breathe freely.

This touches roams around his face except his still chapped lips, warm fingers pushes his bangs away and this soft and warm touches he had concluded to be lips.

Sena Izumi’s eyes flutter open and his blues meets green.

“Tell me, are you turned on this early because if it is I won’t be of help yet.”

He is grumpy on how the way he had woken up, your girlfriend lying on top of you while she kisses your face. It should be sexy and romantic but for him who is sleep deprived due to work is not going him anywhere.

“Turned on? I don’t know but I love you.”

Leo, stops her kisses and replies to her sleepy boyfriend.

“Thanks but go away and let me get my rest.”, he weakly tries to push her away but she puts more of her weight and snuggles on the crook of his neck.

“Jou-sama…”, Sena whines.

“Sena~~”, Leo whines back and kisses his cheek.

“Leo, what the hell do you want?” 

“Sena. I want Sena.”

“Maybe later, just let me sleep more.”

Leo pushes herself up moves to kiss Izumi’s forehead once again, sweet and long and chaste kisses.

She then shakes her head and snuggles to his chest once again, “No… that’s not really what I want, tho that is also part of it but not exactly. I just want Sena that’s all.”

Izumi sighs in defeat and pats Leo’s unruly orange hair.

“Did you dream about something?”, he asks.

“I can’t remember but when I woke up I was breathing fast and I panicked to look for you then I found you beside me.”

“So does kissing me, will make you feel I’m real?”

“Maybe? I’m not sure and making sure but I think it worked since you’re talking to me.”, his queen rises up and looks at him with a cheeky smile.

The soft rays of the sun illuminating behind heavy curtains, her petite stature yet the most beautiful on his eyes, the light like a halo basking her body, she says she is loved by the gods then maybe she is right now; sounds so benevolent but that’s how special she is.

He gives a soft knock on her head and sleepily smiles in reply.

“You blockhead of a queen, I won’t go away like you did before and right now I won’t let you go ever again.”

Whispering between close distance he pushes her head slowly to him and kisses her soft lips, she hums with the kiss and eagerly replies.

Breaking apart and breathes in some air.

  
“Good morning”, both said in unison.


	4. Pet Names/Playing Around

Today, Sena Izumi greeted the sunshine-filled morning with a surprising delight, as he opened his bedroom curtains wide letting the light pass through his glass windows, he walks straight to his full-length mirror just beside his long closet.

He stood still checking out the tangles of his grey hair to be smooth or the noticeable ruffles of his white polo straightening out with his palms.

The clad in white woke up early for his special day, who would ever think that this model in his past twenties with a full schedule was granted a vacation however instead of lazing around the safety of his condominium unit he took a quest with utter passion; a date.

Naturally dashing he is, wearing a simple style of clothes such as a polo and pants with simple colours of white and blue, truly his simplicity can make a woman’s heart flutter to cloud 9.

“piit piiit”, a small buzzing noise interrupts his short peace.

Followed by the buzzing noise was small footsteps on the floor but he paid no mind, he’s still busy making his perfect look even more perfect.

“Code Emerald reporting… Currently, I am floating in space. Over”, a female voice speaks, “Code Saphire if you hear me please reply, over.”

Ignore and ignore he chants, yet the level of difficulty raises a bar as he felt a presence dance behind him trying to be sneaky.

“Code Emerald reporting again, over” her voices muffled because of her hand over her mouth as if holding a walkie-talkie.

“Code Sapphire is so slow, over.”

Snap.

Izumi was never friends with “patience” so his hands quickly move to catch the proprietor's cheeks as he squished it tight in irritation.

“Code Sapphire reporting I had caught a suspicious creature, over…” 

He doesn’t need to look at the person in his hands since the only one who accompanies him in his home was no other than his noisy queen, Tsukinaga Leo.

“Mayday! Mayday!”, Leo tries to shout struggling to pull away from Izumi’s latch.

“Code Sapphire had turned his backs and now attacking me! Over!”

Let the small kid be, Izumi thought as he grasped that, well quite fluffy cheeks. Thank god she keeps gaining weight and that’s good for her small stature.

“Help! ASAP! Code Sapphire is now a traitor! Over”, Leo again pulls the hand away from her face.

In reply to Leo's pleas, Izumi looks down at the tiny lady in his grasp, emitting a menacing aura.

“Haha, you have finally found my true identity Emerald." He plays around with her, there's nothing to lose anyway and it's still fun to bully someone.

"I can’t let you go now.” he leans in close looking straight at her lively emerald eyes and chuckles lowly.

“This Sapphire has really gone mad now! And I will take over the world! Well now, what can you do about this, the so-called Emerald creature?”

Emerald felt chills and instinctively bites the hand on her face. Sapphire pulled his hand away and sways it trying to ease the pain from his attacker’s sharp fangs. 

Leo steps back and formed a full defence position.

“Hey, violence is prohibited.”

Leo huffs with pride, “Hahahaha! I am the queen the most powerful piece! I am unstoppable! And I will always win! Hahaha!”

“I thought you’re Emerald right now?”

The queen points out to Izumi and moves her index finger as if disagreeing, “Quite right but also quite wrong.”

Izumi felt the looming crazy reason of his woman and just sighs in, well defeat. Once she talks it will be a never-ending conversation that will just suck all his willpower to even communicate.

“Du-dudun! Dudu-dudun!!”, she raises her arms and hands forming an air trumpet, her high-pitched voice tries to mimic a trumpet’s sound like what you hear in the old British era as royalties come in.

The small lady then puts her hands on her waist as she finishes herself orchestrated entry, “Rejoice! I, Tsukinaga Leo the Queen-”

“Late-Queen”, Izumi interjects and turns himself in front of the mirror again looking at his clothes.

The orange tuft of hair coughs, “I! Tsukinaga Leo the Late-Queen but also known as the Naked Queen! Reborned and came back a new as the Queen of Knights! Hahahaha!!”

“Also known as the Emerald! The genius composer!-”

“The one who almost flunked her high school because of her tardiness.”

“Shut up, Sena.”, she pouts. “Suou said it’s bad manners to cut someone who’s in the middle of her speech.”

“Joker, who’s the one who suddenly burst out laughing and draws on the wall. I’m quite relieved Kasa-kun hadn’t acquired heart failure because of you.”, not even caring to take a peek at her state.

Leo growls like a lion and runs around their bedroom, “because my imagery is unstoppable! Like a waterfall that doesn’t stop flowing! Or like a volcano's magma when erupts that do not ever stop flowing down! I have to write! The overflow of my mind! The continues melodies!” 

Magically like Doraemon, she pulls out a black marker from her small pouch hanging on her shoulders.

Hearing the soft pop of the pen cap being pulled away, Izumi panics and turns around to stop Leo from making a mess in their still clean room.

“Oh hell, you won’t!”

If Leo wouldn’t be this crazy, maybe he’ll have lots of enemies to kick away as her possible suitors.

Today Leo wore a soft white blouse, adorned with small lavender embroidery prints, matching a long blue skirt that goes down her skinny legs. She even untied her hair and adorned it with a golden queen crown clip at the side of her hair, Izumi bought her the other day. Irritatingly adorable.

At the moment, he held his lady’s hand with a pen stopping from the messy disturbance of the shiny ceramic floor of their bedroom.

“Sena I order you to stop from holding my imaginations down! I have to write this!”, his queen uses that unyielding tone for her subordinate to be on his knees and freeing her.

Yet not this time.

“Ojou-sama, how about it's time to learn the use of paper?”, he pulls out a peeking sheet of paper in her pouch.

“See?”, and places it on the floor, “Even a toddler is smarter than you if you still fail to write on that damn white thing.”

He frees her hand and stands up while patting the unseen dirt off his pants, “also Ojou do you even remember why are you wearing that.”, eyeing her clothes.

Wide innocent green eyes stared back at him, and he concluded that absolutely she forgot it.

“We have a quest right?”, Izumi grunts under his breath and puts his hand in his pant’s pocket.

“Quest…?”, she lingers the words in her mouth.

And it took her a minute of remembering what was the said quest he mentions, “Ah! We should go out now Sena!”, she quickly stands and sprints out of the door.

“Sapphire the slowpoke traitor, quick!”, she calls out loudly even echoing their whole flat.

“Hey what the hell was that tiny lion!”, he shouts back and sighs as he walks out of their bedroom following Leo.

He leaves the room with the idea that no matter how crazy his queen is he’ll never get enough of her antics.

Of course, he’s going to marry her anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm quite back with IzuLeo... 
> 
> I'm sorry it's been a long time. I didn't leave this story, to be honest, I had some personal conflicts with the ship before so I can't find the feelings to write for them but Fortune Live pulled me back on the ship so yeah, slowly boarding again. BUT I can't promise to devote my feelings for them as much as I did before. 
> 
> I'm sorry but I'm still going to write I still have left off ideas for this pair.


End file.
